Sick Kagome
by anime-gurl1989
Summary: What happens when Kagome get sick? A one shot at what I think would be the results. A InuKag pairing, but it's on the lighter side of pg-13


Sick Kagome  
  
A-chu, a young girl sneezed. Removing her hands from her mouth she looked around, many of her fellow classmates and muttered a 'bless-you,' towards her.  
  
Sniffling a little, she absently rubbed her nose and continued on with her math test. A 15 year old girl Kagome Higurashi had returned from the Fudile era two day prior. Knowing that she had many tests to make up for, she spent the first day cramming for the next.  
  
After pulling an all-nighter, she felt somewhat comfortable enough to go to school without bombing all of her exams. 'It was probably the lack of sleep that did it,' she commented mentally.  
  
Even in the Fudile era she had started to feel under the weather. Now with her being back, she had started to sneeze like crazy and her nose was already red from her constant use of Kleenex.  
  
Sniffling once more she completed the last problem to her test. Sighing contently Kagome stood out of her chair and approached her teacher's desk. Gently laying down the paper on top of the others, she returned to her seat to await the bell.  
  
Thankfully math happened to be her last period class, the bell rang, rousing all the students from their desks.  
  
"Have a nice day," her teacher called after the class.  
  
'Ya right,' thought Kagome picturing all the makeup work her teachers had given her.  
  
Gradually Kagome sifted her way through the students flooding the halls to her locker. Turning the dial knob one way and then the other, she put her combination in to open it.  
  
With her backpack stuffed, like usual, she exited the building heading home. Unfortunately, she was stopped at least ten times along the way to talk to people, but finally she managed to make it to her house. Pausing in front of the God Tree, she silently said a brief prayer before entering the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Kagome," her mother said, "How was your day?"  
  
"Long Mama," the girl answered, "I'm going to take a nap, ok?"  
  
Nodding Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter retreat to her bedroom. 'Poor girl,' she thought, knowing that she was still tired from her late night two days ago. Returning to her task, Kagome's mother began to clean again.  
  
When Kagome reached her room she let her pack fall from her shoulder. It landed on the floor with a 'thump'. Remembering to close her door she crawled into bed and snuggled up under the covers, she was asleep within seconds. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A soft knocking at her door carried her from dreamland. The sun had set about a half hour ago and Kagome's room was fairly dark.  
  
"Honey, it's time for dinner," her mother called softly.  
  
Groaning she sat up, only to lay back down. Everything had begun to spin around her when she had positioned herself upright. "Mama, I don't feel so good," she whispered.  
  
Cracking open her daughter's door she peered in, Kagome was still laying in her bed looking towards her. Opening the door the rest of the way, Kagome's mom entered. Walking over to Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi placed her hand on her forehead.  
  
Heat attacked her mothers' cool hand. "Honey, you have a fever," she announced. "Stay here and don't move, I'll be back in a few minutes with some soup."  
  
Nodding her understanding, Mrs. Higurashi left. Snuggling closer to her pillow she was left to her thoughts. 'Oh, no!' she thought suddenly, 'I promised Inuyasha I'd be back after three days!' She grimaced thinking of Inuyasha reaction when she didn't turn up tomorrow.  
  
Mentally sighing she thought, 'Well he'll just have to deal with it.' Her mother appeared soon after that carrying a tray loaded with steaming hot soup with crackers.  
  
"Thank you Mama," she said slowly propping her pillow behind her so she was in a half-sitting position. Looking at the steaming liquid her stomach turned in protest.  
  
"Your welcome, I'll be back up to collect it after out dinner." Smiling she left Kagome alone in her room.  
  
Kagome sighed and reached across to her nightstand to turn on some music. It was just to quiet upstairs alone. Eyeing the soup with distain, she took little sips of the broth, leaving the noodles and crackers untouched. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had just begun it's climb in the sky when Kagome awoke. Frowning, she swallowed what little moisture was left in her mouth, her throat screaming out against the treatment. Bags remained under her eyes, a reminder of the night before.  
  
She had been up puking half the night, what little she had eaten yesterday coming back up violently. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her room.  
  
Just because she was sick didn't mean she wouldn't enjoy the indoor plumbing she hardly ever got to use anymore. Relaxing in the steaming bathwater, Kagome began to feel a little better, the hot water soothing her upset stomach. After sitting in the water until she was a prune, she slowly got out and brushed her teeth, erasing the nasty taste from them. Entering her bedroom she put on a clean pair of pajama's and climbed into bed. Doing her hair while there, she brushed her long raven-like locks and separated them into three halves intending on braiding it.  
  
Halfway through her job an attack of sneezes hit her. Once, finished, she blew her nose and tossed the Kleenex out.  
  
Exhausted even from so little of movement, she turned over intent on another nap. But her body was not cooperating with her, instead she received a pounding headache to go along with a renewed stomachache.  
  
Sighing she reached across to her nightstand to collect the pain killers her mom had left earlier before going out. Taking two, she turned over again to attempt sleep. It came this time, slowly and hesitantly, but it came all the same. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blue light surrounding the Inu hanyou faded, leaving him at the bottom of an old well. Not bothering with the rope ladder at his side, he easily jumped out of the well with a single bound.  
  
"Stupid wench," he said to himself, like a shadow he moved from the well house to out side Kagome's bedroom window.  
  
Pushing the sliding glass aside, he jumped in without a sound. Inuyasha breathed in deeply, taking as much of the girl's scent in as he could. After several seconds he moved to her sleeping form.  
  
"Kagome," he called softly, "It's time to wake up," gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he shook her awake.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" she exclaimed once she realized who was waking her up. Her voice sounded strained and grated to his sensitive ears. "I'm so sorry," she said sitting up quickly, but again, such a fast movement sent the room spinning and she had to lay back down.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked her, concern replacing his usually arrogant tone. He watcher her grip the bed with a death grip for several seconds then suddenly crawl to the edge to reach for a plastic can-thing.  
  
With horror he watched as she fought to control her body. Losing the battle liquid started violently coming out of her mouth making her gag. When she had finished she looked up at him with a weak smile on her face.  
  
She reached for the water next to her bed and tried to clear her mouth of the taste that now saturated it. Leaning back against the headboard she said, "I'm sorry Inuyasha but I got sick yesterday, there was no way I could go back to your time."  
  
"Kagome, what's going on with you?" he asked, "What happened just now?"  
  
She sighed glancing at the dense hanyou, "Inuyasha I'm sick, I don't feel as well as I normally do. I will be back to myself as soon as I get rid of the virus in my body."  
  
Inuyasha growled, something was haring Kagome. "Where is the thing that's hurting you? I will kill it once you tell me where it is."  
  
Kagome laughed, "Inuyasha, It's not something you can fight off, only I can do that. A virus is a very small organism, so small you can't see it without the help of special instruments. It attacks me inside my body, but I'll get better, the only problem is it takes a few days form my immune system to kick in."  
  
The hanyou's ears lowered in defeat, "How long will it take you to get better?"  
  
"I don't know, like I said before, as long as it takes to kill the virus" she responded truthfully, she began to get up out of bed.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he yelled at her seeing her move when she should remain still.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom to brush my teeth," she said placing her feet on the floor. She began to stand, a soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt an arm snake around her waist. Looking into Inuyasha's worried face she saw that he really did care. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Nodding he lead her to the bathroom, letter her lean on him so he could support her weight. He knew he couldn't stop her, Kagome would have just sat him and stumbled to the bathroom place on her own.  
  
He let her continue by herself once she was at the door. Waiting he stood in the doorway, watching as she used weird instruments and turned different knobs.  
  
Kagome began to apply toothpaste to her toothbrush, she had been using these things too many times within the last twenty-four hours. Each time she puked she would stagger inot the bathroom and use her toothbrush. She began to rub the instruments back and forth over her teeth, erasing any remaining taste of the bile that had just been in her mouth.  
  
She knew Inuyasha was watching her intently, the look on his face earlier reveled all the emotions he normally hid. She thought back, he was watching her like she was about to keel over and die. Of course to him, he's never seen anything like this, he probably truly thought she was about to die.  
  
With a final rinse, she put everything in it's proper place and wiped her face on a towel. Turning to Inuyasha she was surprised to fin him already at her side. Again wrapping his hands around her small waist, he helped her back to her bed.  
  
Climbing under the covers she yawned and looked at her hanyou friend. "I'm going to go back to sleep, ok? When my mom gets home please tell her you're here."  
  
He nodded as she yawned again, turning over she slowly drifted to sleep. 'At least Grandpa doesn't have to lie about me being sick this time,' was the last thought that came through her mind before she was unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome until he heard her breathing and heartbeat even out as sleep came to collect her . Leaning over her slumbering form she gently planted a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep well Kagome."  
  
Quietly he crept out of her room and down to the family area to wait for Kagome's mom.  
  
Two hours later.........  
  
A jingle of keys as the middle-aged woman sought for the right key came to the hanyou's ears. Testing the air with his nose he recognized the scent of Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his seat on the couch as he waited for her to enter.  
  
"Oh, hello Inuyasha," she said brightly, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."  
  
"Kagome told me to tell you that I had come here."  
  
Nodding her understanding she looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha' s face, "You're worried about Kagome aren't you?"  
  
He was briefly surprised that she could read him so well, "Yes," he responded simply.  
  
Walking past him to the kitchen she placed the groceries she had in her hands down. "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" she asked, beginning to put some of the food articles away.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at the mention of food, "Do you have any Ramen?" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The food (and there was Ramen ^^) was followed by a quiet discussion where Mrs. Higurashi explained exactly what was wrong to the confused hanyou.  
  
Relieved to have another confirm to him that Kagome wasn't about to die, he relaxed some, that is until the conversation took an embarrassing turn.  
  
"Do you care for Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked suddenly.  
  
The noodles Inuyasha was eating stopped halfway into his mouth. Quickly chewing while trying not to blush at the question he answered, "Of course I do, she has been the only person I could ever trust."  
  
"No Inuyasha," she said taking a sip of the tea in front of her, "You misunderstand my question. I mean, do you love her?"  
  
"I, ah. . ." he stuttered, how had this conversation taken such a disturbing new route.  
  
Watching the hanyou struggling she added, "Kagome loves you. I can see it in the way she looks at you." Again she calmly took another sip of tea, like she was discussing the weather with Inuyasha.  
  
'Is she telling the truth?' he thought, 'Does she love me?' Looking at Kagome's mom he asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
Glancing at him she flashed him a smile, "I'm positive, she reminds me of myself when I first realized I'd fallen in love with her father."  
  
Ignoring the rest of the meal, he got up muttering something about going to check on Kagome.  
  
"Wait, if you're going up, please take this tea to her." Preparing a cup of green tea, she handed it to the hanyou, who couldn't look her in the eye. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entering Kagome's room he saw she was beginning to stir from her slumber.  
  
"Kagome," he called, waking her up for the second time that day.  
  
Sleepily rubbing her eyes, she looked up at him and took the cup of tea he was offering. "Thank you Inuyasha," she said slowly sipping the tea, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked glancing outside, the sun was about to set within the hour.  
  
Also looking outside he answered, "About three hours I think, maybe a little more."  
  
"Oh, is my mom home yet?"  
  
"Yes, I just got done eating and she wanted me to bring you some tea."  
  
"That's very kind of you," she said drinking the remaining tea in the small cup. "What did you have to eat?" she questioned, though she had already guessed the answer.  
  
"Ramen," he said.  
  
Rolling her eyes she said, "Is that all you eat?"  
  
"No," he huffed, "I eat other food when you run out of it, I just prefer to eat it, that's all."  
  
Kagome sighed, she had only been teasing him, there had been no reason for him to get defensive.  
  
Seeing her sigh he approached the bed, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just tired that's all," she said, she put on a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Turning to a more serious note, "How is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"  
  
"Feh, the brat's annoying and misses you like usual, and I'd be surprised if the monk isn't suffering from brain damage by the time we get back."  
  
She smiled at his description of their friends, "We?" she questioned.  
  
"Of course we," he grumbled, "I'm not going back without you."  
  
Looking at the uncomfortable hanyou she smiled, their talking turned to lighter topics and they spent the rest of the day this way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next week passed basically as the first day had. Inuyasha refused to leave her side, eve at night, he slept in the chair next to her bed. He cared for her, brought her food, tea, and helped her get around. He would even have to be ordered to stay out of the bathroom when she took a shower.  
  
Kagome had felt well enough to return to the Fudile era two days ago, but Inuyasha had insisted on staying until she was completely healed. The most she could do was to 'sit' him, and Kami knows she'd tried that and it didn't work. Usually he would have given in to her wishes after she'd argued with him a little.  
  
Sighing she looked at him, "We're going back tomorrow," she said firmly.  
  
"Feh," he said crossing his arms across his chest, "We'll leave when I say so."  
  
She glared at him angrily, "I'm perfectly fine, if you weren't so stubborn we could have left yesterday."  
  
"You're still sick!"  
  
"No I'm not, yes I have a runny nose and I sneeze every once in a while but I'm in perfect health otherwise."  
  
"I won't let you hurt yourself by doing something before you're completely recovered."  
  
Getting up from her seat at her desk she approached Inuyasha, a finger pointed at him accusingly. "You can't keep me from doing my jog Inuyasha. As protector of the Shikon-no-Tama, I have obligations, I have to return to the Fudile era to collect the shards."  
  
He looked at her for a long second, "Fine," he said, "But if you start to get sick again we're coming right back."  
  
Nodding her head, she silently promised herself she wouldn't come back until she was ready. "You don't have to worry about me Inuyasha, I'll be back to my normal self in a few more days."  
  
Without a second glance he climbed out of her window and leaped onto a branch of the God Tree. Kagome followed him with her eyes.  
  
Sighing she walked to her window, she sat down beside it and watch the hanyou. What was up with him today, all week he had been acting kind, what was up with his sudden moodiness. The number of times she had brought up going back to the Fudile era he would try to brush her off and disappear for a while until he thought she would have forgotten their earlier conversation.  
  
She folded her hands out over her window ledge and laid her had on top of them. Breathing in deeply, the freshness of the air hit her. It would rain soon, Kagome could always tell when it was going to rain by the scent in the air. A sudden gust of wind blew past her, pushing her raven hair behind her shoulders. Looking at Inuyasha again she reasoned with herself, he would have to come in once it started raining.  
  
Content with that thought she turned towards her bathroom, gathering the necessary items she entered the refuge and firmly closed the door behind her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even from his postion in the God Tree he could hear Kagome as she started to draw water. Shifting from his current seat, he found a more comfortable one. He smelt the change in the air and the new found wind shook the branches of the old tree, taking Inuyasha's silky white hair out to the side.  
  
He sighed, Inuyasha knew it would rain soon and he'd have to retreat back to Kagome's room. That is, unless he wanted to spend the night outside, getting soaked and shivering in the cold. Shaking his head, he erased any such thoughts from his mind, he would return to the home before the clouds started to release their moisture.  
  
Shifting once again, he listened to Kagome's humming as she showered. Just the sound of her voice, even from so far away, calming him. Did he love Kagome? Kagome, so much like Kikyo, yet so different. She accepted him for who he was, she never tried to change him, Kikyo had. Kagome was kind, quick to laugh, caring, and more importantly, alive. Kikyo might have been those things is life, but now that she was, what she was, it was as if her heart had been locked away and the key long forgotten.  
  
Recalling all his time with Kagome, he felt a tugging at his chest whenever he thought of his life without her. A booming thunder erupted at this moment, bringing Inuyasha back to the present.  
  
The storm was approaching, and fast.  
  
Jumping out of the tree, he felt the sprinkling of light rain brush across his skin. Rushing, he leapt into Kagome's room before the storm hit full blast.  
  
Walking forward, he stopped before knocking on the bathroom door, his heart pounding so loud he was positive everyone in the house would hear.  
  
"Yes?" the female voice called pleasantly.  
  
"Kagome, can I come in?"  
  
"Hang on a minute. . ." she said quickly, grabbing the tank top laying on the floor she put it on, along with the pajama pants she had. "Ok," she said when she was finished, only bothering to pull her wet hair off her face.  
  
He turned the knob on the door and let himself in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Kagome, there's something I need to tell you. . ."  
  
"Yes?" she questioned, quietly waiting for what he would say. Inuyasha took in every aspect of her, from her wet hair that clung to her face, to her positions scattered about the cramped room.  
  
"Kagome," he started again looking in her deep blue eyes, "I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Wh- what?"  
  
"I love you," he repeated.  
  
"But Kikyo," she began, but was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Is dead, I can't continue living in the past. Yes I will kill Naraku for what he did to us, but there is nothing I can do to bring her back to life. Besides," he said taking a step closer to Kagome, "I don't love her anymore, at least not the way I love you."  
  
She continued to stare, she had dreamt of this moment since, she couldn't remember quite when.  
  
He then took another step towards her, the distance between them had disappeared. Laying his one hand on her should he said, "I don't care how you feel about me," the lie eating him up inside, he did care. "I- I just had to tell you how I feel."  
  
Placing her hands around his hard waist she hugged him close to her. "I love you too Inuyasha," she said only loud enough to be heard by the hanyou, even with his sensitive ears.  
  
Surprised, even though her mom had told him she did, he wrapped his hands around her waist. Pulling her close to him, he put his hands on her back holding her close to him for several seconds.  
  
Pulling ways slightly he captured her lips with his own when she looked up at him. The shock Kagome felt melted away in less than a second. Standing on the tips of her toes she leaned into him, her body seemed to have been molded to fit his.  
  
She moaned into his mouth as his one hand climbed up her back to begin to massage her damp scalp. Breaking apart briefly, so they could each could catch their breath, Kagome stared into his golden eyes wondering what had suddenly come over him.  
  
Taking a shaky breath, she voice her question, "Why now?" she asked knowing he would comprehend.  
  
"I don't really know," he said, "It- it just seemed right some how. . ."  
  
Understanding, she leaned into him, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout her body when she was near him. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well here's a little one shot that I had to get out, anyway I hope you liked it. 


End file.
